


Les nuits sans nom - KH

by HaruCarnage



Series: Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName [20]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Un thème sept à dix minutes pour écrire cent mot dessus avec une tolérance de dix mots. Telles sont les règles de l'atelier drabble du [Collectif NoName]





	Les nuits sans nom - KH

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Enfin, il le retrouvait. Son sourire lui avait tant manqué, il manqua de pleurer de joie en le serrant contre lui. Il était si heureux, que même le mot n’est pas assez pour exprimer la joie immense qu’il ressentait au fond de lui. Il ne l’avait pas perdu, il n’aurait pas à pleurer. Son allégresse, c’était lui. Roxas. Ce garçon qui avait réussi à lui faire ressentir ces choses si fortes qu’elles rivalisait avec tous les brasiers dont il avait été témoin. 

« Bon retour... »

En entendant le rire du jeune homme, il le colla à lui pour y poser un bref baiser sur son crâne.


End file.
